


Patience

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Robin Hood (1973)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Everyone is urging her to be patient, but patience is easier for some than others.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Robin Hood' nor am I profiting off this.

Everyone urges her to be patient. Lady Cluck promises that eventually he will return with a promise fulfilled. Perhaps, someday her uncle really will have an outlaw for an in-law. Somewhere out there is Robin Hood, though whether or not he remembers their childhood promise? It is only a childhood promise. 

Patience is easier for some. Marian listens to rumors and tries to extend her patience. Robin is lightening the grief in Nottingham. Of course, it means more grief for her as Prince John goes on another tirade. 

No one urges him to be patient. 

Patience is easier for some.


End file.
